wttpylsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyoteru
Kiyoteru Hiyama is a VOCALOID created by AH-Software. Alongside this, he is also a teacher, as well as the lead singer for his band, Ice Mountain. In WTTPYLS *As with most VOCALOIDs, Kiyoteru lacks a true canonical biography. Therefore, this article focuses mainly on his interactions and personality within WTTPYLS alone. As one of the lesser known VOCALOIDs, as well as one that has spent a notable amount of time as the least popular overall, resulting criticism has lead to Kiyoteru generally having a very low opinion of himself. Prone to bouts of low confidence and lack of self-worth, there are times in which he can become depressed, usually seeking solace in solitude, beer and his heaving closet of kinky matters; that is, unless his friends catch wind of it and take it upon themselves to effectively cheer him up again. Kiyoteru can take his role as a teacher a little too seriously at times, eager to dish out detentions regardless as to whether the recipient is, in fact, his student. This can lead to initial impressions being that he is strict and straight-laced, probably not helped by the fact he's a Maths teacher in the first place. Though he often complains about his job and revels in weekends and time off (not to mention taking the occasional day off to recover from unfortunate hangovers), he's actually very passionate about what he does. This, too, applies to his role as a VOCALOID - despite his various setbacks, he loves performing, especially alongside his friends. He's also passionate about being a yaoi maid boy, but it's best not to open that particular closet. Goddamn. Despite his dedication to his job, he actually has a relatively laidback and oftentimes friendly personality, and a diehard love of awful puns. He prefers to get along with everybody, though this doesn't always go as planned. In fact, "Raise your hand if you have ever been personally victimized by Kiyoteru Hiyama" has been said on more than one occasion by others. Though his intentions are very rarely malicious, occasional sadism leads to the odd misunderstanding or two, and being a wind-up merchant doesn't always work well for him. On that note, trouble has quite a habit of finding him, either due to his own rash decisions or simply bad luck. One such incident lead to the destruction of his memory core, in which he temporarily lost all data and consequent personal knowledge, although the majority of corrupted data was recovered with the help of Trip's Platinum Jail connections. Though some data remains corrupt causing the occasional gap in his memory, this is typically with inconsequential matters, and he's unspeakably grateful to have his memories of the things and people that truly matter back intact. Relationships Kaito - His fellow VOCALOID, and best friend. Kiyoteru has a great deal of respect for him, and won't hesitate to put himself in danger in place of Kaito. He's also the one person who always seems to know how to drag Kiyoteru back up when he most needs it, and he strives to do the same in return, even if it is simply by being there for him, or by having ice cream to hand whenever needed. Also, Kaito appreciates his puns, and that alone is incredible. 'Noiz '- Kaito's boyfriend, and acting engineer. Kiyoteru feels somewhat awkward around him due to Noiz's curt no-frills nature, and feels guilty for having needed so many repairs despite not knowing one another too well. Even so, he's eternally grateful for Noiz's help, and even more glad that he makes Kaito so happy. 'Trip '- Whisked an amnesiac Kiyoteru away to Platinum Jail under Noiz's request. Kiyoteru was monumentally unsettled by him at first, but some cake (threat-laden as it was) and a repair made possible by Trip later and he's left pretty grateful for his help. Plus, the cake was pretty good. 'Len '- His ex-student, or something to that effect. After initial disputes, and the ceremonial destruction of Len's bananas, they managed to make up and become friends. Category:Characters